


Fever

by Stareena



Series: Tumblr prompts [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The flu, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can I get a Fluffy one-shot with Michael (in young John Winchesters body of course) where him and the reader are dating and she gets sick so he takes care of her? Thanks love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Somehow between hunts, you felt a tickle at the back of your throat. Thinking it was this dusty nasty place you were hunting a witch in, you disregarded the thought further than needing a bottle of water when all was said and done.

A week later and your throat was one fire, you were tired and lethargic and sneezing constantly. Dean joked that the witch got you but you all knew what it was.

The flu.

Your body ached and you were going through boxes of tissues faster than the boys could produce them for you. It was when Sam walked in, bandanna tied around his face and threw a bag of medicine, Gatorade and tissues, telling you they were going on a hunt, that you gave in and prayed to your boyfriend.

“Michael, I realize that you’re busy but, I’m sick and I feel horrible. If you have a minute to stop by and say hello I would love that. Unless… angels can get sick, then don’t come by. Don’t want you…”

“Hello gorgeous.” Michael smiled at you from the end of your bed.

“Ugh,” You fell back into bed, “Don’t feel gorgeous.”

“You’re still gorgesous to me.” He walked around the side of your bed and sat down. Reach up he put his hand to your forehead. For a moment you were afraid he was going to smite you but that would have been silly. He loves you.

“You’re running a fever.” He frowned, “A very high one. I could try to cleanse your system of the illness but the fever will still be there, at least for some time. I need to cool you down.” He picked you up out of bed like it was nothing and carried you to the bathroom. There weren’t any bathtubs (apparently the Men of Letters never had a calgon moment) but set you down in one of the shower stalls and turned the water on cool, not cold.

Your teeth chattering you looked up at Michael, fully clothed as well and sopping wet. His short dark hair sticking to the sides of his head and his blue piercing eyes watching you closely were turning you on. The water, however did a good job of dousing your arousal. His thumb rubbed your cheek as he held you under the spray of water.

“I know… you… usually make me wet… but this is… ridiculous.” You joked. Michael rolled his eyes even as he blushed.

“You’re jokes are as bad as Gabriel’s.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

His lips turned up at the edges in a faint smile. He was really worried about you if he wasn’t fully smiling.

“How bad is it?” You asked, teeth still chattering.

“It’s starting to come down but not as fast as I would like.” He turned you so you were facing him and your back was now facing the spray.

Crying out in pain, you buried your head in the crook of his neck.

“I hate being so vulnerable.” You muttered, knowing he could hear you no matter what.

“Sometimes you need to be weak in order to be strong.” He rubbed your arms gently. While your body was still aching and it was not pleasant feeling, it reassured you that he was there and not going to run off.

The water shut off with a snap of his fingers, leaving you trembling in his arms. Pulling back you looked up at him.

“I’m going to make you something to eat and get you some fluids. I have pruged most of the illness from your system but not all of us. They are very hard to clean the body off. Diseases are easier as they are most often localized to one system.” He frowned.

“What does that mean for me?”

“You’ll be on the mend quickly.”

Nodding your head you were pleased with that answer. You had expected another week of bedrest. But a few days would be fine.

Another snap of fingers had you lying in bed, dry and in dry clothes.

“Do not get under the covers.” He held a finger up at you before turning and walking out of your door.

Was he leaving? That was it? What’s happening? Laying back you closed your eyes for a minute, only to be woke up by Michael once more. Sitting up you see he had a tray of food in his hands.

“I apologize for the wait. Apparently grilled cheese is trickier than I anticipated.” He set down the tray in your lap while sitting next to you.

“Wait, you made me food?” You looked at him.

“Yes. I know you don’t care for ‘Angel poofed’ food,” he quoted you, “So I made you a grilled cheese sandwich. I understand it is something called comfort food and I know you need a little comfort right now.” He looked at you with nervous eyes.

Smiling you kissed his check, “Thank you, this is perfect.” The bread was darker than you would normally like and the cheese was melted but he tried and that was all you could ask for. It was strangely reassuring that there was something that the first Angel could not do that you could.

“Would you care to watch a movie?” He asked, inclining his head.

“I would love to. Any that you would like?”

Michael stood and retrieved your laptop from your desk, returning to the bed. Moving over you nibbled on the sandwich and tried very hard to school your features into one of enjoyment. The bottom was burnt.

“The one with the girl and the long hair, please. That one amuses me.”

“Long hair… Tangled? The cartoon?” You blinked at him.

“Yes, that is the one.” He held the laptop for you while you brought up the movie. Sitting back, you were starting to feel a little better. Eating your horrible sandwich, sitting next to the angel you loved and watching a favorite movie, life really couldn’t get much better than this.


End file.
